


Darth Vader

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	Darth Vader

Darkness takes a hold  
Anakin destroyed by your hand  
Rash acts; life foretold  
Tatooine remains, smoking land  
Honour gone, left wild

Vicious, ruthless, vacant love for  
Amidala’s child.  
Destruction lies within the core.  
Enmity to fear to hate,  
Regrets of one once great.


End file.
